


Like a Cat

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [11]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's like a cat. This works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[any. any/any. "My back looks as if a feral cat clung to it through a storm. I like it.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/564942.html?thread=79432142#t79432142)_
> 
> It was perfect for Jason and Darcy. Really.

* * *

“You're purring.”

Darcy grinned. “You should take that as a compliment. You made me a very happy woman last night. And this morning. And five minutes ago.”

Jason looked at her. “Compliment, huh? You know my back looks like a feral cat clung to it during a storm.”

“Meow.”

“Crazy thing is, _I like it.”_

“Then come back to bed already.”


End file.
